Bubble Teens
by GalaxyAmazonX
Summary: Throughout the years the small underwater group of mermaids known as the Bubble Guppies stayed close. Of course, they had their fights but they always end up back together again. They weren't just friends. They were family. Molly's House Deema knocks on the front door. She looks down to check what she's wearing. A gray crop top. "I hope Goby likes it." Deema thinks to herself a
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the years the small underwater group of mermaids known as the Bubble Guppies stayed close. Of course, they had their fights but they always end up back together again. They weren't just friends. They were family.

Molly's House  
Deema knocks on the front door. She looks down to check what she's wearing. A gray crop top.  
"I hope Goby likes it." Deema thinks to herself as she looks up to see her best friend standing in the doorway.  
"Hey, Deema. Come on in." Molly says with the sweet voice she always had.  
Deema swims into Molly's house. Her eyes quickly flicks over to the two males sitting on the couch. Gil and Nonny. No Goby.  
"Where's Goby... and Oona?" Deema asked.  
"Oh and hi to you too." Gil says sarcastically.  
"Hi Nonners. Hi Creature. Now where are they?"  
Molly and Gil looks at Nonny. Nonny is always quiet but he always knows Oona's whereabouts.  
"Probably getting ice cream or watching the sunset." Gil joked.  
Nobody laughed. Not even a chuckle. The room just went quiet.  
"Yeah...probably." Nonny says depressingly.  
Nonny dug through his book bag and pulls out a pair of scissors. He snips a triangle off the end of his red t-shirt.  
"Why did you do that?" Gil asked.  
"You made a bad reference." Nonny replied.  
Molly sits on the other side of Gil.  
Deema still stands.  
"Why is everyone so gloomy?" she asked.  
Silence. Deema. Hates. Silence.  
"Oh c'mon lets do something fun. Lets go to Goby's place. We can pick up Oona on the way there."  
Molly rests her head on Gil's shoulder. Nonny stares at the cut out fabric. Deema sits on a separate couch.  
"I like your shirt, Deema." Molly says breaking the silence.  
"Thank you." Deema replies.  
"Well, that wasn't random." Gil says sarcastically.  
Nonny still stares at the triangle. The room falls silent again. So silent you can hear a teardrop hit the floor.  
There's a knock at the door.  
"Finally." Deema thinks.  
Molly swims over to the door. She opens it and sees the two missing guppies. Oona wears a pink and white pokadot dress and Goby wears a green pull over hoodie.  
"Well, hello there." Molly says as she welcomes them in.  
"Hi everyone." Oona says kindly.  
"Sup." Goby says relaxed.  
Deema notices they're holding hands.  
"Oh no. Oh Neptune no." Deema thinks with a worried expression on her face.  
"Hey." Gil says with a smirk. "Now going into shipping mode."  
Molly hits Gil and slightly points at Deema.  
"Ah. Got it." Gil says.  
Oona and Goby sits on the same couch as Deema. Nonny still stares at his fabric shape.  
Deema studies him. Tears are building up in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Nonny looked around and caught Deema looking at him. He quickly got up from the couch.

"It was nice hanging with you guys but I got to go." he said while trying not to be obvious he was wiping tears.  
"Aw but we just got here." Oona said with a frown.  
Nonny just ignored this. He usually listens to Oona about everything but he didn't care at all right now.  
"Please stay longer." Oona begged.  
Nonny ignored her, grabbed his book bag and swam toward the door.  
"Bye." he said opening the door. "See you all whenever."  
Everyone waved bye as he swam out the door closing it behind him.  
"Well." Molly started. "We can still plan for the party."  
Everyone nodded except Deema. The only guppy clueless about Oona and Goby's relationship. She just sat there puzzled.  
Molly took out a paper out from her bag. She placed it on the table so everyone can study the supplies they needed. Everyone looked at Molly confused.  
"This is your homework." Goby said.  
Molly snatched her math homework. She dug through her bag and took out a lined paper with writing on it. She placed it on the table for everyone to see.  
"Why do we need hand sanitizer?" Goby asked.  
"Do we want everyone's germs on my parents' furniture?" Molly asked firmly.  
Goby and Gil just looked at each other. Having a conversation with their eyes.  
"Yes we do." Gil said to Goby still making eye contact.  
Goby tried to keep his laugh in but he made it obvious.  
"Goby, you look like you're going to burst. Are you okay?" Oona asked.  
"Yes." Goby said faster than the speed of light after laughing secretly on the inside.  
Deema still sat there confused. She tried to convince herself it wasn't happening. (Deema in denial am I right?)  
"Ugh. He can't be dating her. It's Oona. For shelling out loud, she still plays with dolls." she thought to herself.  
"Hm. I'll get the confetti and streamers. My father probably has some in his store." Gil said proudly.  
"I'll get the fireworks." Goby volunteered.  
"I'll get balloons." Oona finally says after investigating the list about one hundred times.  
Molly looked at Deema. Deema can see her looking from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Molly giving the most caring smile ever.  
"Deema, you can help me with the snacks if you want?" Molly said.  
"Sure." Deema replied trying to rack up a fake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil got up from the couch he was sitting on. Gil gave Molly a huge bear hug and swam for the door.

"Bye. See ya tomorrow," he said closing the door.

Goby and Oona still sat there holding hands. Deema just looked at her nails.

"You guys should get going on your stuff right?" Molly said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah," Goby said slowly.

Molly opened the door for them and they swam out.

"Bye," they said in unison.

Molly sat next to Deema.

"I know," she said.

Deema covered her face. She felt a hot liquid run down her cheek.

"Molly, I thought he liked me," Deema muffled.

Molly put her arm around Deema. Tears still pouring out of her eyes.  
"Its okay Deema. Goby probably just wants to make you jealous," Molly said. She knew Goby liked Oona for a long time. She didn't want to lie but she did.

"Do you really think so?" Deema said still covering her face.  
Molly thought for a moment.  
"Yeah," she said with a lump in her throat.  
Molly took her arm from Deema's clavicle. She reached for a box of tissues on the coffee table.  
"Tissue?" she offered.  
Deema took a tissue and blew her nose. Molly grabbed the small trash can and put it between their tails.  
"Now, you wanna go help with the snacks?" Molly asked caringly.  
Deema grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. She nodded.  
"I'll be getting everything ready in the kitchen join when you're ready," Molly said as she got up and swam into the kitchen.  
Deema sat there wondering why Goby wasn't into her.  
"What can I fix? What should I do?" she asked her self.  
She stood up and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall.  
"Ew. I look dead. No wonder." she thought.  
She clenched a used tissue in her right hand. She swam into the kitchen to see Molly with about 10 huge party bowls out.  
"Mol, I don't think I'm gonna make it." Deema said.  
Molly stopped pouring chips into a bowl.  
"Deema, just because of this doesn't mean you should forget about the party," Molly said resting her head on her hand.  
"I know it's just I don't feel like going anymore. I just don't feel good," Deema said looking at the floor.  
Molly nodded. She expected an excuse.  
"Alright. But I know you'll come at the last minute." Molly started. "Parties are just your thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Deema swam out of the kitchen. Something caught her eye as she swam to the front door. Gil's watch.

"Clumsy douchebag." she thought to herself.  
She picked it up with her left hand and threw out the tissue. She swam to the door. Before she opened it Gil busted through the door.  
"Uh have you seen my green watch?" Gil said without even looking at Deema.  
"Yes. Here." she said as she sniffled.  
He snatched it from her hand with a charming smile. He swims to the kitchen. She follows.  
"Molly I know it was only 20 minutes but instead of the confetti and streamers I got this." Gil said putting a box of bow ties in front of her.  
"Ooh! We're definitely gonna need those. Fuck the important party stuff." Molly said sarcastically.  
Gil only understands his sarcasm so he smiles. Deema just stood in the doorway.  
"I'll come." she said.  
Molly smiles.  
"Well atleast you came to your senses about something important." Molly says looking at Gil in the corner of her eye. He still didn't notice.  
"Gilly!" Molly yells. "Go get the stuff you were suppose to in the first place!"  
Gil starts backing up startled. Deema started laughing.  
"Okay okay." Gil says exiting from the backdoor.  
"Well, you wanna help now?" Molly said turning her head toward Deema.  
"Yeah." Deema said smiling. A real smile.  
Molly kept pouring bags of chips in the party bowls while Deema put candy in smaller party bowls. There's a knock on the front door. Molly swims to the huge living room.  
Deema hears the door open. Nonny swims into the kitchen.  
"Are they here?" Nonny asks.  
Deema raise an eyebrow.  
"No. They left." Molly says crossing her arms.  
"Great." Nonny says.  
Deema realizes they're talking about Oona and Goby. She looks down at the gummy bears in the medium blue bowl.  
"Can't we just all get along? You didn't care at all when me and Gil started dating so why is Goby and Oona a problem?" Molly asked Nonny.  
Nonny sat on the counter.  
"Well." he started. "I really liked her. I told her and she just laughed."  
"Did you run?" Molly asks.  
"Yeah. I felt tears so I didn't want to burst out crying in front of her." Nonny says picking at his gray hoodie.  
"Nonny, you should have stayed, so she knew you weren't joking." Deema says entering the conversation.  
"I know that now." Nonny says jumping down from the counter.  
The kitchen went silent. Nonny leaned against the counter.  
"Well, Nonny while you're here can you look at the list of stuff we need for the party tonight." Molly said changing the subject. Nonny swims to the living room and checks the list.  
"Molly, the hand sanitizer for what?" Nonny asks.  
"Just get it." Molly says pulling out her wallet. She hands him a 10 fishy bill. (hehe fish reference).  
Nonny swims to the door and opens it to see Goby and Oona swimming toward him.  
"Hi!" Oona says swimming faster with a bag in her left hand and Goby's left hand being dragged with her.  
"Ugh." Nonny thinks to himself.  
Oona gives Nonny a hug. Goby tries not to be obvious that he's trying to pull her away.  
"Nonny, what are you getting?" Oona asks with a sweet voice.  
"Hand sanitizer." Nonny says not interested in this conversation.  
"Ooh! I'll come with." Oona says.  
She hands Goby the bag she was holding. Goby frowns.  
"But." Goby says.  
"It'll be quick." Oona says touching his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Nonny began swimming away before Oona.

"Wait up." she yells from a far.

Nonny still swims. He starts to swim faster like a murderer was after him. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I told you to wait silly." Oona says swimming on the side of him.

Nonny stayed quiet. Like always. He shrugged his shoulders. Oona begins to frown.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were serious." she says trying to make eye contact.  
"You didn't have to laugh." Nonny says looking down.

Oona grabs Nonny's left hand.

"What the-" Nonny thinks to himself.  
"I always liked you." she says squeezing his hand.

Nonny felt sweat running down his face.

"C'mon say something." Oona says looking at Nonny.  
"Well, you're dating Goby." Nonny starts. "And I don't want to get in the middle of that."  
"Dating?! Goby? What? Is that why everyone is acting awkward around us?"

Nonny, for the first time, was confused.

"But you two hold hands and stuff." Nonny says.  
"We're holding hands." Oona replies.  
"Well, we all just assumed."  
"I'd date him. But I like him as a friend."  
"What about me? Am I just a friend?"

Oona squeezes Nonny's hand harder. They stop swimming.

"You're more than a friend. You're special." Oona says putting her arms around Nonny's neck.  
"It's happening!" Nonny screams excitedly in his mind.

Molly's house.

"Goby, where's Oona?" Molly asks letting him into the house.  
"She went with Nonny to get the unnecessary- I mean the hand sanitizer!" Goby says with a smirk.

Molly rolls her eyes and leads Goby to the kitchen. Deema sat there looking at her phone.

"Deema, you're suppose to open the tape pack." Molly says a bit angry and disappointed.

Goby puts Oona's bag and his box of fireworks on the table in front of Deema. She ignores it. She just keeps liking photos on Instclam. (hehe)

"Bruh!" Goby yells in Deema face. "Look at me!"  
"Okay geez." Deema says smiling.

Molly grabs the tape pack and open it.

"It hurts! It's killing me!" she screams sarcastically.

Goby and Deema turn to her smiling.

"Ugh forget it." Molly says.

Gil comes into the kitchen through the back door.

"Gil, what do you think this is?! We could be getting robbed and the robbers can have a gun and you just happen to walk in. What happened to knocking?!." Molly exclaims.  
"But there aren't any robbers." Gil says throwing a confetti gun to Goby.  
"Where are the streamers?" Molly asks.

Gil opens his jacket. Party supplies lined up on the inside.

"Ooh! I need one of those." Deema says.  
"Eh?" Gil says swimming up to Molly.

Molly pokes his chest.

"You're so dumb." Molly says.  
"How?" Gil asks.  
"Those are firecrackers."  
"I still have the streamers." Gil says taking off his snapback.

Gil takes streamers from hat.

"Boom." Gil says unrolling blue streamers in Molly's face.  
"Okay, fine that's pretty clever." Molly says taking his hat.

Molly took Gil's hat into the living room. Gil follows.

"So... need help finishing up?" Goby asks.  
"No thanks." Deema says not taking her eyes off her phone.  
"Well, if you're just..." Goby starts.

He stands up and grabs Deema's phone.

"Hey! Give it back!" Deema says.  
"C'mon try me. We haven't done this in years." Goby says running (fast swimming same thing).

Deema runs after him. Goby runs into the living room and puts Molly in front of him.

"You can't hurt me now!" Goby says holding Molly in place.  
"Ugh!" Give it back!" Deema yells.  
"You guys play too much!" Molly yells elbowing Goby in his stomach.  
"Ow!"

Goby gives Deema her phone and collapses on the couch.

"Sorry." Molly says with a worry look.  
"Help please." Gil says with tape and streamers caught all over him.  
"I want to...but... I don't care." Deema says swimming into the kitchen.

She pours more candy and chips in party bowls. Goby, Gil and Molly set up the party decorations and stuff. (yeah I forgot what I was gonna put there you can live with it).

"Finish." Molly says looking at the party jumbled living room.  
"It looks great." Gil says.  
"Yeah." Goby says in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

"Deema, come check it out!" Goby yells to the kitchen.

Deema swims into the living room. She looks around in improvement.

"Nice! The place looks amazing." she says looking around.  
"Why, thank you. They helped but I did most of the work." Molly says.

Goby and Gil roll their eyes.

"Well, look at the time. It's already 6 pm. We better go get ready." Gil says looking at his watch.  
"Yeah. See you all at 8." Goby says exiting the front door.

Gil gives Molly a hug and exit after him.

"Well, I better call Nonny and see where he is." Molly says turning to Deema. "You should go get ready."  
"Don't worry Mol, I'll call him on my way home. Go get ready." Deema says patting Molly's head.  
"Okay, make it there safely."

Deema exits Molly's house and sees Gil and Goby standing on the sidewalk staring ahead of them.

"What are you guys-" Deema starts but realizes Goby's eyes are welling up with tears.

Deema looks over Gil's shoulder to see Oona and Nonny. It seemed like they were kissing.

"Oh wow." Deema says slowly backing up.  
"Goby, let's go." Gil says pulling Goby back by his shoulder. They turned around and went up the street.

Goby stays frozen while Gil pulls him away. Deema swims ahead of them. About 3 houses after Molly's is Gil's house.

"See ya guys later." Gil says entering his house.

Deema pulls Goby past her house to his.

"I thought she was into me." Goby says sadly.  
"I've heard that before. Just different in a way." Deema says pulling his arm to the door.

Deema gives him a friendly hug. Goby doesn't let go.

"Ah, you smell like girl stuff." Goby mumbles.  
"What?" Deema asks.  
"Nothing."

Goby enters his house and goes to his bathroom. He takes a long shower and gets ready for the party.

"It's okay. There're other people Gobs." Goby reads Gil text.  
"Yeah, right. Not like her, bimbo." Goby says putting on a clean orange t-shirt.

Gil's house

After a good 20 minutes shower, Gil puts on a indigo t-shirt. He brushes his hair and puts on a white beanie.

"Ah I'd date you but you're dating Molly and I don't want to be the reason. Who am I kidding you're beautiful!" Gil says to his reflection. Gil's brother swims past to hear this.

"Conceited much?" he says as he swims past.  
"Nah." Gil replies. "I'm just proud of my awesomeness."

Gil grabs his phone from his bed. He texts Molly.

"I'm on my way."

Gil puts on his party jacket and checks his watch. 6:35 pm. He exits his house and makes his way to Molly's house.

Back to Oona and Nonny (because I know you're dying to ship them!)

Oona backs away.

"Shouldn't we get going?" she asks Nonny.  
"Yeah." Nonny says with a whole smile.

Oona grabs his hand and the two guppies start swimming to the store.(its about a 20 minute swim...Molly doesn't care if your tail gets tired JUST GET THE STUFF). They make it to the store and buy the unnecessary... the hand sanitizer.

"What are we now?" Nonny asks himself.

Nonny pulls Oona along faster. He checks the time on his phone 6:39 pm.

"Dammit. C'mon." Nonny says rushing.  
"Are we dating?" Oona asks.  
"Are we?" Nonny says slowing down.  
"Hm." Oona says taking off Nonny's hoodie. "I asked first."  
"I don't know. Maybe if you want to date." Nonny replies.

Nonny thinks for a moment.

"Only if you want." Nonny says.  
"I don't know. I never had a boyfriend." Oona says.

Nonny grins.

Molly's house

Molly sets up the dj mix tables and amplifiers. Gil opens the front door to see how neatly Molly set everything up.

"Molly, this looks great." Gil says coming up behind her.  
"You didn't knock." Molly says.  
"Ugh." Gil says swimming to the door and knocking.  
"There better. And thank you." Molly says.


	7. Chapter 7

Gil taps Molly's shoulder and she spins around.

"Ya like?" Gil says showing off his outfit.  
"I love." she replies.

Molly pokes his chest and makes her way to the stairs.

"Take care of everything while I go get ready. Please." Molly says.  
"What's the magic word?" Gil says waging his tail back and forth.  
"Please...I said that dimbo"

Molly swims upstairs while Gil guards the equipment for about 16 minutes. There is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" Gil demanded whomever to answer.  
"Nonny."

Gil opened the door with a disappointed face. It was only Nonny.

"Where's "bae"?" Gil asks crossing his arms.  
"What?" Nonny asks.  
"Oona!"

Nonny thought for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Nonny asks.  
"Goby, Deema and I saw you two having a steamy make out session." Gil replies. (Ray, I put that for you. You're welcome.)

"What? Kissing?" Nonny said as he chuckles.  
"What's so funny?" Gil asks.

Nonny starting swimming to the kitchen with the un- ugh fine hand sanitizer. Gil follows.

"Dude. C'mon. That's sorta messed up." Gil says as he sits on the counter crossing his arms again.  
"One, we weren't kissing. It was a hug. Two, if Goby really liked her he would have asked her out. And three, why are you worried?" Nonny says making hand movements.

Gil raises an eyebrow.

"So Goby still has a chance?" Gil asks.  
"Ha. You're funny." Nonny says.

Gil slowly blinks.

"What's with you? Just because Oona might like you doesn't mean you have to act like no one can't snatch her away from you." Gil says getting down.  
"Whatever." Nonny says.

Nonny removes himself from the kitchen to the living room.

"I don't plan on being here long I got to get ready." Nonny says swimming to the door smirking.  
"Fine, but don't come to the party showing off your "prize"" Gil says as Nonny starts closing the door behind himself.  
"Hahaha you crack me up."

Gil closes Nonny out as Molly comes downstairs. She wears a long sleeve gray and white crop top and a gray high rise skirt (yeah this boy knows his girls clothing...I have sisters.). She leaves her hair out but its still a little wet from the water (yeah I know logic so what SpongeBob and Mario already ruined logic). Gil anime drools.

"You look... hot!" he says swimming toward her.  
"Oh thanks that's nice." Molly says sarcastically.

Molly looks slightly behind Gil.

"Who was here?" she asks.  
"Nonny." Gil says falling back on the largest couch.  
"What were you guys talking about?"

Gil thinks for a moment.

"Well," Gil starts. "he said he can make out with you better than me and I said "No." and he said "Yes." so I said "Frik you." and he left. We scheduled the duel on Sunday, wanna practice?"

Molly rolls her eyes.

"Stop babbling." she says.

Deema's house

"Oh Poseidon, we hugged." Deema says dreamingly plopping on her bed. "He thinks I smell like girl stuff." She continues.

Deema clenches the purple sheets.

"Ah. He smells so good." Deema says closing her eyes as she listened to water run...wait what?!

Deema quickly got up and busted through her bathroom door. Her older sister, Dalia, is washing her hands.

""He smells so goooooood!"" she teases.  
"Oh shut up." Deema says pushing her sister out of her room.  
""Oh Poseidon, we hugged."" Dalia says as Deema slammed the door in her face.

Deema looks in her closet and gets out a red crop top. She also took out a black high rise skirt. She placed them neatly on her bed. Then, she went into her bathroom to take about a 19 minute shower (if you haven't notice...I like odd numbers). When she finished she put on her clothes and did her hair.

"Hm..." Deema says looking into the mirror.

She grabs her brush and hair back into a ponytail.

"Hm..." she says still looking in the mirror.

She puts her hair out. She puts it in a ponytail again. She takes it out again.

"Ugh!" she says.

She puts it in a ponytail...**again**.

"There." she says admiring herself in the mirror. "Perfect."

Nonny's house

"I should ask her out. Maybe I can bring her out of the party. Only until she has all her fun. Maybe I should bring to the woods. That'll be romantic." Nonny thought to himself as he put on a blue long sleeve shirt.  
**(yeah yeah yeah it's not that romantic but think about it. In horror movies the main characters make out in the woods then the dude gets murdered. Like what happened to manners? What happened to ladies first? Nah jk but seriously. Why?)**

Nonny swims to the next street to get to Molly's house. On his way there he see Goby.

"Hey." Nonny says meeting him at the porch.  
"Hi." Goby says reaching for the door knob.  
"Wait. Uh you see we weren't kissing. It was a hug. Hehe." Nonny says getting in front of his hand.  
"This looks wrong."  
**(Hahaha yeah that just happened.)**

Nonny gets from in front of him.

"I don't care any more." Goby starts. "I didn't plan on asking her out."  
**(he did though...he did.)  
**"Oh. Then we're good. Right?" Nonny asks with his signature half smile.  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrreeeeee."


	8. Chapter 8

Oona's house

Oona gets out a magenta crew neck sweater. She takes a shower and washes her hair. When she was finished she braided her hair back into two braids.

"Hm. This looks okay." Oona thought to herself.

Oona swims toward the front door.

"Hey, kiddo. Um can I ask you something?" Oona's older brother, Owen, asks.  
"Sure." Oona says swimming toward him.  
"Uh, well I was wondering if I can go to the party too? I don't have any plans. Please?"

Oona thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll have to ask Molly. But I'm not sure." Oona says.  
"Just text her. Please?" Owen begs.

Oona takes out her phone. Owen puts on a huge smile. She quickly texts Molly. Molly texts back.

"So?" Owen asks putting his hands behind him.  
"She said 'As long as you don't break anything'" Oona says.  
"Great! I'll be right back. Don't leave without me. You're the best sister ever!"

Oona waits for her eldest brother. He takes about 15 minutes.

"Eh?" Owen asks showing off his Black Gups shirt. **(haha game reference).  
**"You look great! You know what would look better?" Oona asks.  
"What?"  
"Being there on time!"

They grab their jackets and head to the party.

Molly's house

"Welcome back guys." Molly says opening the door for Nonny and Goby.  
"Hi." Goby says.  
"Hello." Nonny says in his regular monotone voice.

They look around to see Molly's improvements in the decorations and equipment. They see kids from school talking and enjoying themselves.

"Hm. Mol, it looks like you took things upon yourself to take down Gil's popcorn wall." Goby says looking slightly down at her.  
"It was popcorn smashed against the wall. You said it was 'Fancy' and Gil said 'Beautiful'. No. Gross." Molly replies giggling.

Nonny swims toward Gil.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Gil says to a group of girls. He's showing a tiny scratch.  
"Aw you poor baby." one of the girls says.

Nonny pulls Gil away.

"You have a girlfriend. Stop doing that." Nonny says looking around.  
"Doing what? I was talking to them." Gil replies.  
"Yeah right. Look. I'm sorry about earlier."

Gil thinks.

"What?" he asks.  
"Ugh nevermind." Nonny says. "Have you seen Oona?"  
"Coughcoughbaecough."

Nonny rolls his eyes.

"Nope. She hasn't come yet." Gil says.  
"Oh okay." Nonny says in disappointment.

Nonny swims away from Gil. Gil swims to the girls again.

Deema's house

"Why are you dressed?" Deema asks Dalia.  
"I'm going to the party with you." she replies.  
"Oh Neptune no."

Dalia finishes brushing through her long brown hair.

"Well, you think I'm just gonna let a party happen without me there? Partying runs in the family!" she says swimming out of the bathroom.  
"Ugh! You being at a party is total hell. You're the reason I still haven't kiss someone!"  
"Hey!" Dalia starts. "I liked him first."

Deema looks at her nails.

"There are times that I wish I could just choke you. You don't even know." Deema thinks to herself.

They grab their jackets and head for the door.

"Bye house." Deema says swimming out.  
"Like it's going to miss you. Pfft." Dalia says.  
"Mmm! You are going to get it!" Deema thinks.

Back to Oona and Owen

"Kid. Watch this!" Owen yells to Oona.

He walks on his hands as Oona swims behind him.

"Hahahaha that's cool. I bet girls will be all over you." Oona giggles.  
"They are just watch!" Owen says still walking with his hands.

He walks right into Dalia.

"You idiot!" she yells.  
"Sup." Owen says getting off of her.

Deema gives him a thumbs up. Oona swims over to them quickly.

"I'm so sorry." Oona says. "He wasn't looking."  
"Yeah right." Owen says.

Owen helps Dalia up.

"Hello Beautiful." he says.  
"Ugh you." Dalia says. "Don't touch me."  
"Okay."

Owen lets go and swims away.

"You asshole!" Dalia yells.

She ran after him. Owen just kept swimming relaxed.

"They're crazy for each other." Deema says resting her arm on Oona's shoulder.  
"Maybe. I hope she doesn't hurt him." Oona says worried.  
"Nah she can barely punch."  
"We should probably get her before I don't have a brother." Oona says pulling Deema.  
"Why?" Deema asks.  
"She has a stick."

Molly's house

"Molly, have you seen Oona?" Nonny asks.  
"Nonny, she's on her way. Just have fun please?" Molly says.

Nonny sighs.

"Alright. I'll have fun by the window or door." he says with a half smile.  
"Nonny. Dance or talk. You can't just wait for her." Molly says grabbing his hands.

She did little baby dances with his hands.

"See?" she asks.  
"Molly, I'm not 2. I'll just wait for her." Nonny says turning his head toward the door.  
"No look at me."

Nonny looks into Molly's eyes.

"Looking." Nonny says.  
"Ugh Nonny can act for a couple minutes." Molly says demandingly.  
"What? Why?"

There's a knock on the door. Molly swims to the door. She motions Nonny over. She opens the door. More kids from school. A whole group of kids greet Molly as they swims in. Mermaids, lobsters, crabs, starfish, and colorful fish.

"Any sign of Oona?" Nonny asks.  
"Ugh. No." Molly says annoyed. "If you need me I'll be by the snack table.  
"Alright."

Molly swims to the snack table to see Goby stuffing his face with chips.

"Goby, be careful. I don't want you to die too." Molly says.  
"Too?" Goby asks. "Well, you know what they say: It's never a party until someone dies."  
"No. Not literally. I'm talking about-" Molly says but notice Goby is still stuffing his face.  
"Go on" Goby says with his mouth full.  
"Ugh never mind."

There's a knock on the front door. Molly swims to the door. She opens it to see the missing guppies and their older siblings.

"Hello." Oona says swimming inside.  
"Sorry we're late. Owen wanted Dalia all over him." Deema says tilting her head to her sister.

The three female guppies laugh.

"Hm. I say its about time they hook up." Deema says mischievously.  
"You don't say?!" Molly says sarcastically.  
"I'm confused." Oona says...puzzled.  
"You don't say?!" Molly says.

It's Goby time!

"Hey." Goby says to Dalia as she sat next to him.  
"I don't get it. He's just... won't grow up." she says.  
"How are you is a great way to start a conversation...**after** the greeting."  
"Hi. How are you? But right now I don't care."  
"Well, at least you asked."

Dalia looks around.

"How do you make a boy jealous?" she asks.  
"I don't know. I don't get jealous often." Goby says looking at Nonny.  
"What makes you jealous?"  
"Stuff."  
"Ooh that's so specific!"

Goby looks at Dalia.

"You wanna know what makes me jealous?" Goby asks.  
"Mmhm." Dalia replies.  
"Spoiled brats and people that get everything they want."  
"Are you defining me?"  
"No... there's one word that defines you."  
"And that is?"  
"Bi- never mind. I don't plan on dying today."

**(I'm so tired. It's 3:30. This shows how much I love you all)**

To Nonners!

Nonny looks around. He spots Oona through a crowd of lobsters.

"Oh I've been looking all over for you." Nonny says in relief.  
"Oh hi." Oona says turning to him.  
"So... wanna dance or something?"  
"Sorry Nonny, not right now. I'm talking."

Nonny feels his face set on fire from embarrassment.

"In a little okay?" Oona says sweetly.  
"Yeah. Okay." Nonny says.

Nonny swims away quickly.

"Hm. Maybe I should talk to... Goby or Gil?" Nonny asks himself.

He looks outside to see that some of the party has moved to dance by the pool **(Idc logic! Tbh logic doesn't matter anymore. We have talking animals and fire underwater... yeah suck it)**. He looks upstairs and sees a door slightly opened and a little bit of light coming out **(stop it you dirty-minded people! I'm young. I wouldn't have that in my story!)**. He slowly swims upstairs. He opens the door and spots Molly's twin brother, Malcom **(just a random name that starts with a M. Have you notice every sibling has the same first letter as the original guppy? Bet you didn't. You were probably shipping Goby and Dalia! Stop it! Hahaha I need a life :{)**.

"Welcome to the Bruh Cave. Sit and enjoy a book or perhaps you would enjoy drawing." Malcom greets Nonny.  
"Hey, I was wondering where you've been." Nonny says sitting down with a copy of "The Fishy Games" **(That is mine. I just came up with that.)**.  
"Parties aren't for me. I just enjoy books."

Nonny smiles in agreement. With that the quiet boys drifted off into their books.

To the girls

"Well? Is it a good plan?" Deema asks her friends.  
"Deema, it seems like you want to hurt her more than make her happy. Owen wasn't even mentioned in that." Molly says.  
"Wait say it again I wasn't looking!" Oona says.  
"Ugh for the third time: We put Dalia in the hospital and set it on fire. Then, prince charming comes and rescue her. Maybe... if he wants he could stop for some lunch."

Oona thinks.

"But she might... ah I see." Oona says.  
"Well, we could just get them alone." Molly suggests.  
"Yeah! Lock her in the closet and make her say sorry for everything she has done to me." Deema says.  
"Uh with Owen. And none of that."

Deema rolls her eyes.

"Fine. How do we get them alone?" Deema asks.  
"Hm." Oona says. "Maybe we can lock them in a closet."  
"Well my parents are the only ones with walk in closet. They locked their doors when they went on vacation." Molly says.  
"That was my id- hm." Deema says. "Well, we could lock them in the basement." Deema suggests.  
"That's perfect!"

Deema looks around for her sister.

Goby time! Again!

"Well, can you help me make a certain someone jealous?" Dalia asks.  
"Who exactly?" Goby asks.  
"I can't tell you but it's obvious."  
"Owen?"  
"Owen? Pfft. What? That's gross. That's ew. That's weird. That's Owen!"

Goby looks at Dalia.

"You know you do. I know you do." Goby teases.  
"No. Never Owen. He wishes. That's ew. I'm talking about Tony. He's totally available." she says.  
"Yeah that's why he's making out with that random chick."  
'Yeah. To...practice."

Dalia thinks.

"So? Are you gonna help?" she asks.  
"I don't know." Goby says.

Deema swims over.

"Dalia, I saw Tony head to the basement. Maybe this is your chance." Deema says with a smirk.

Dalia's eyes widen and she quickly swims to the basement door. Deema follows with Molly close behind. Dalia opens the door as if there are black Friday sales on the other side. As she swims inside Deema locks her in. Molly passes Deema a chair to put under the doorknob.

"Let me out! I swear once I get out I will murder you!" Dalia yells.  
"If you get out!" Deema says. "Just enjoy yourself."

Molly hands Deema a chair and she puts it under the doorknob.

"Ugh!" Dalia yells. "You little!"


	9. Chapter 9

**We last left the Bubble Guppies at the huge house party they all participated making. The girls just took the Owen x Dalia plan into action. Nonny feels abandoned even with a book in his hands. Gil is you know...being Gil. And Goby is trying to keep his mind off Oona. BOOM! RECAP!**

Party Time!

"Hm... maybe I should hang with Gil. He always have girls falling for him." Goby thinks to himself.

Goby swims around the crowds and try to look for his best friend. He comes across a merman **(meh I'm not gonna say merboy...he's not a man either but c'mon)** sitting on the floor with a girl stroking through his hair.

"Gil?" Goby asks.  
"Uh hey Gobs. My best friend. My wingman! MY BEST MAN!" Gil says awkwardly.  
"Who's she?"  
"Uh just a friend. We're just friends!"

Goby tilts his head and squints his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks in suspicion. "Because if she isn't just a friend, all of us are gonna have to hurt you. Especially Molly."  
"Dude, she's just a friend. Girls touch your curls." Gil says.  
"Alright. But! Gil if you ever hurt Molly hell with rise from this ocean...or sea!...Or river...or lagoon...I don't know where we live but it's probably one of those four."  
"Hehe dude I respect her all the time why would I even cheat?"

Goby raise an eyebrow and swims away.

"Now where we're we?" Gil says.

To Nonny

Nonny looks up from his book. He looks at Malcom.

"Malcom, do you spend time with Molly?" Nonny asks.  
"Not really. She's usually with you all. I just sit in my room and read, watch tv, play video games... pretty much everything a boy our age should do." Malcom replies.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nonny, we're 14. Why do you all search for romance instead of worrying about being a kid."  
"Well, we all grew out of childish things. Romance just happens to be the next page in the book."

Malcom looked at Nonny's book.

"Not literally but yeah." Nonny confirms.  
"You know what forget it. You guys were always growing too fast anyway." Malcom says.

**(*clears throat...yes this was needed in here.)  
**  
The Girls

"Soon I'll forget about this and we'll end up sleeping. They'll be down there all night. When they get out Owen's gonna be half dead and Dalia would be another Deema!" Oona says worried.  
"What's wrong with me?" Deema asks.  
"Nothing you're just...sort of crazy."

Molly giggles.

"We won't forget. Let's just have fun. We'll get them out. Owen will be alive and we won't have another Deema...even though that'll be fun." Molly says.  
"See? I'm special." Deema says proudly.

They all giggled and swam to the dance floor.

"Where's Gil?" Molly asks her friends.  
"I don't know." Deema says careless.  
"I last saw him over there." Oona says point northwest (haha North West what were they thinking?).

Molly starts to swim toward the direction Oona pointed out. She sees Gil sitting alone.

"Hi Gilly." Molly says sitting down next to him.  
"Hey." Gil says.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm..."

Molly raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asks.  
"Well, you see...I was with this girl just a little while ago and..." Gil says.  
"Go on."  
"I kissed her. **( Bruh!)** But I feel horrible because I know it was wrong."

Molly stands up and swims away. (Ooh! That just happened) Gil sulks down.

Goby Time!

Goby looks around for something to do. He sees Deema dancing in the corner of his eye.

"Well, Deema has lots of friends. Maybe she could introduce me to someone." Goby thinks.

He swims over to Deema. He taps her shoulder.

"Hey wild one." he says with a kind smile.

Deema turns around and melts.

"Oh my god. " she thinks. "His smile is so dreamy."

She smiles back.

"Yes?" she says sweetly.  
"Uh I need a little help with relationships and since you are more social than me I figured you have more girlfriends." Goby says being a bit awkward.  
"Oh. Okay."

Deema starts swimming away. Goby stays in place.

"Dammit! Dear Neptune, please make sure that Goby's eyes are 20/20 because obviously he's blind." Deema thinks annoyed.

Deema stops and looks around. She spots one of her friends, Alyssa, dancing. She swims toward her.

"Hey Alyssa. Can you do me a little favor?" Deema asks her friend.

Alyssa turns around and grabs Deema's hands. She starts dancing with her.

"Alyssa I asked you a question." Deema says annoyed.  
"I don't give a damn." Alyssa says still dancing.

Deema looks around and sees Goby waving through the crowd of dancing teens.

"Um you know that little crush I have on Goby?" she asks.  
"Little? BIG! But yeah go on." Alyssa says still dancing.  
"Well, he's sort of looking for someone and I don't think he's interested. So if you were to be my wingwomen in this and help me show Goby I should be his... what are you doing?"

Deema exams at Alyssa putting on some makeup.

"Alyssa, he doesn't even have my number! And we have known each other since preschool." Deema says.  
"OMG! That was like 3 years ago!" Alyssa says a bit surprise.  
" 'Lyssa I'm 16. There is no goddamn way that was 3 years ago."  
"Okay but still if I were you I would be like 'Just gonna leave my number right here bae!'"  
"Ugh! Alyssa."  
"Well it seems like it. But okay I'll do whatever you need!"  
"Okay all you have to do is dance with him but say good things about me and my personality."

Alyssa thinks for a second.

"Please?" Deema begs.  
"Okay. But first... let go random stuff!" Alyssa says dragging Deema outside.


End file.
